fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Void Magic (Another Poetic Spartan)
Void Magic (空の魔法, Kū no Mahō): Void Magic was a that granted the user the mythical ability to manipulate the concept of nothingness, otherwise known as the Void. Those who were aware of Void Magic believed it to be a derivative of the , due to the fact that it could manipulate Life and Death. However, the nature of Void Magic was more akin to . According to Dante, the only downside to Void Magic was that it required direct contact to be effective, otherwise the intended effects would be nullified. History Unlike the vast majority of Magic found in Earthland, Void Magic was truly a . No records of Void Magic existed, either in the Magic Archives or the Ancient Grimoires of Old. How Dante Vespucci, the only known wielder of Void Magic, came across such a nonexistent Lost Magic remained a mysterious. But from various cryptic and vague statements uttered by Dante himself, many had inferred that such knowledge came from an Ancient Demon Artifact simply known as the Mirror of Desire. Since only a few individuals discovered the Mirror of Desire and survived its dangerous ordeal, such as Dante Vespucci and Leisler Baltimore, the validity of his statements remain unverified and was skeptical at best. Known History Due to rampant abuse of various Lost Magic and Forbidden Arts, many fanatically religious Eath Landers banded together and formed a faction called the Inquisitors who subsequently created the Inquisition. The sole purpose of the Inquisition was the complete eradication of any Lost Magic and Forbidden Art deemed dangerous to the well-being of Earthland and its inhabitants. Description Limitations Spells Basic Spells *'Void Healing' (空医, Kūi): A simple yet an extremely potent and effectively spell, it essentially allowed the caster to appear nigh invincible to those with an untrained eye. Whenever Dante sustained any form of injury, he enveloped himself in a blood-red aura of Void Energy. This aura of Void Energy was then used to heal Dante to an uninjured state, deleting garnered wounds and healing it back to perfection with negative energy. Upon using Void Healing, Dante was known to laugh hysterically, implying that each subsequent use caused the wielder to inch closer to insanity. As a result, Dante had been noted to sparingly use Void Healing unless the worst circumstances called for its use. *'Void Expansion' (空拡, Kūkaku): *'Void Orb' (空球, Kūkyū): :*'Void Ray' (空光線, Kūkōsen): Advanced Spells *'Void Art: Bond Obliteration' (空義・証殺, Kūgi: Shōsatsu): *'Void Art: No Gravity' (空義・無重力, Kūgi: Mujūryoku): *'Void Art: Alter, Reverse, Negate' (空義・改裏否定, Kūgi: Kaiurahitei): *'Void Art: I am Nothing' (空義・私は無, Kūgi: Watashi wa Mu): Forbidden Spells *'Void Final Art: World of Nothingness' (空最義・無界, Kūsaigi: Mukai): Purported to be one of the most dangerous spells in existence, it had the potential to bring ultimate calamity to all of Earth Land. The spell in question was World of Nothingness, a forbidden spell thought lost to the ages but happened to be uncovered by Dante during his dealing with the Mirror of Desire. World of Nothingness was exactly what it implied. While devastating to say the least, casting World of Nothingness was realistically impossible as it required an extremely vast amount of Eternano to effectively activate, a feat no ordinary Human can achieve, even with the use of Second Origin. As a result, Dante desired to find the Mirror of Desire once again and ask for Infinite Eternano. By doing so, Dante would be allowed to cause Earth Land's destruction and ultimately erase it from the very fabric of reality. Gallery Notes Trivia *Knowledge of Void Magic has been wiped off the face of during the infamous Inquisition, in which many dangerous and forbidden Lost Magics were wiped from the records and from the populations' memories respectively. :*The only possible way to learn Void Magic was purported to be the Mirror of Desire a Demon Artifact created and owned by Mammon. The Mirror of Desire possessed the unique ability to recreate any type of Magic, sans Slayer Magic, by absorbing Earth Land's ambient Eternano and analyzing the lingering memories of the Eternano to access previously lost Magic. *Void Magic is often referred to as a far more superior version of Eraser Magic. However, Dante has been incorrectly referred to as an Eraser Magic User due to Earth Landers having no existing knowledge of Void Magic. Behind the Scenes